


i wanna fall in love (with the stars in your eyes)

by bleuboxes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Hey, Romance, also sam/jess is so good and pure, anyway, i love sam a lot and him being happy means a sHIT TON TO ME, which is an iNCREDIBLE FEAT FOR ME, with some angst bc y the hell not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuboxes/pseuds/bleuboxes
Summary: She'll be doing something stupid and menial, and he’ll think of how much he wants her to be more than just his best friend.





	i wanna fall in love (with the stars in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> whoop whoop i'M BORED and that means going through my old stuff, fixing it, and placing it up on the archive. 
> 
> anyway, i started re watching supernatural and i just want to say that all i want is for sam to b happy.   
> (pls i KNOW THATS WAY TO MUCH FOR ME TO ASK BUT a girl can dream.)
> 
> anyway, title is from a new politics song (tonight you're perfect)

Nothing is ever perfect, he knows this. It’s the only thing in the universe that he knows isn’t fake or untrue.

But if nothing is perfect, then she can’t actually be real.

He knows that she’s flawed – god knows everyone is – and sad and just straight up ridiculous sometimes, but the days when she isn’t; he lives for those days. Her smile is infectious, and her laughter brings a dull room to life. He wants nothing more than for her to be happy. Every day, he’s thankful to have a best friend as wonderful as she.

She’s intelligent and her sense of humor is like no other. To be frank, he thinks she’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever had the pleasure of knowing. She’ll be reading a book curled in the library chair her eyes scanning the words effortlessly, and she’ll smile and twirl her hair as she scans the words aligned on the pages, only stopping to pick up her highlighter to mark something that she finds important, whether it be a quote she finds endearing or meaningful or funny or anything else (for that matter) or a statement that will most definitely be put on the next psychology exam, and he’ll think of how much he wants her to be _more_ than just his best friend.

Sometimes, he’ll be trying to avoid a mental breakdown (either caused because of school related stress or family related guilt), and she’ll come over and hug him, help him calm down and tell him silly, stupid things until the ghost of a smile lingers on his lips. And he’ll remember how his own father never really showed this much consideration towards him, and he realizes that this woman - wonderful, beautiful, kind, intelligent _Jessica_ \- is all that matters.

 

Not soon afterwards, there are fleeting moments between them – little shared kisses and phrases that they don’t really seem to think about until three in the morning, and those thoughts are always the ‘what the hell was I thinking thoughts’ and they go back to thinking that the kisses and the glances and the touches are things that normal best friends do.

They go back to daftly thinking that they’re definitely not actually in love.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eventually, he gets enough courage to ask her out, on a proper date that isn’t actually in the library, and that might just be the best night of his life. She laughs and tells him about her childhood - embarrassing moments and Halloween costumes that didn’t work out as well as they should have. He can’t really tell her everything about himself, not yet at least, so he settles on telling her some of the stupid, cringe-worthy, hilarious things his brother and himself did growing up on the road.

If she was any other person, he’s sure he would have started to cry over the nostalgia, but with Jessica, everything is easy to say, his words pour freely like spring water from his mouth.

He doesn’t even really miss the past, because quite frankly, he’s too busy thinking about the future. _God_ , (he thinks cynically) it’s only the first date and he _knows_ that he wants to spend the rest of his days this this woman.

They’re both a little tipsy when they leave. He walks her back to her dorm; her laughter fills the warm California air with delight – it fills _him_ with happiness. His smile is wider than the villainous Joker’s will ever be.

He kisses her when they reach her dorm. He can feel her smiling sloppily against his lips. He’s blushing (maybe Dean was right all those years ago; maybe he _is_ a hopeless romantic) when he looks at her. She smiles back, and all his anxiety is instantly washed away. She gives him a kiss on the cheek before saying goodnight and unlocking her door.

He’s pretty certain he feels light and airy for a week after that.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Many nights like this come to pass, and after every date, he finds himself falling more and more in love with her. It feels nothing like the way his father had described it would; it doesn’t hurt, it’s not a hindrance, if anything, it’s finally setting him free.

And freedom is something he has never really experienced before. So, when he’s lying in his bed listening to her soft snores while she sleeps in his arms, he thanks the universe for allowing the two of them to meet.

And as he kisses the top of her head tenderly, he thanks her for helping him find freedom.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They eventually find themselves sharing an apartment. It’s littered with books and pictures and art supplies, but that doesn’t really matter to him. He feels as he once did as a child in the back of his father’s Impala; he feels safe. He feels loved. He feels like he’s finally home.

The days are long, and the nights are even longer, but they carry on.

They’ve been together for two years; and he can’t remember how he lived without her as a constant in his life. (And that’s when he realizes that he doesn’t want to live his life without her being greatly apart of it)

Between studying and classes and sleeping, he manages to work up enough money to get a ring. It’s nothing special, but it’s something. He knows that she’ll like it (or at least he tells himself she will) because she’s Jess, and she knows how hard he’s worked for some silly little ring and everything in-between.

He puts it off – both utterly terrified at the prospect of marriage and absolutely delighted by it. He’s nervous; he doesn’t want this to be a repeat of his parent’s mistakes – if she ends up like his mother, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to live with himself.

So, he keeps waiting. He knows there will come a time when the question slips out and she’ll answer, but for now, although his heart is set on marrying this girl he likes what they have.

It sure as hell ain’t perfect, but it’s as close to perfect as he can get.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are the bee's knees


End file.
